Campfire
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: 20 years after the Battle of Manhattan and the Giant War, the new heroes step up, ready to hear the past and learn from the old victor's mistakes. A different reading the books story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lightning Thief: Campfire: Prologue**

**Hey guys! Thanks everybody for the reviews and PMs and all that stuffics but FanFiction removed SYOD...**

**So here are the characters I chose:**

**Daisy Yantai daughter of Hades**

**Miri Ismail-Pignati daughter of Demeter**

**Teddy Hunt son of Athena**

**Mark Ride son of Apollo**

**Sabire West daughter of Persephone**

**Bethany Safay daughter of Athena**

**Emily Roberts daughter of Mnemosyne**

**Peter Shranker son of Aphrodite**

**Okay, since my story was deleted, I might have missed some main characters so if one of the characters was yours, please PM me and I will bring them back in.**

**Here you go!**

It was August 18th. It was a long day of training, well at least for Daisy Yantai.

She's finally mastering the shadow move she's been practicing, for what, five years now? But honestly, she's nowhere near as good as her half-brother, Nico di Angelo. At least not _yet._

Meanwhile, Miri Ismail-Pignati and Sabire West are working at the strawberry fields. Katie Gardner, head counselor of Demeter, was being chased by Travis Stoll, head of Hermes. Miri and Sabire shook their heads. Some things never change.

Teddy Hunt and Bethany Safay are staring, confused at the blueprints drawn by Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. How the heck did she draw _those_ at seventeen?

Peter Shranker and Emily Roberts were sitting at the dock, Emily talking about this dream she had last night. Emily would occasionally look at Peter and catch him staring, and he would duck his head and blush.

Lastly, Mark Ride was sitting in the middle of the ampitheater with a notebook in his hands. _Okay, classic music._ he thought, _Yes! I've got it! Call me Maybe mash-up with Take A Walk. Perfect, perfect. Our parents loved those songs._

After dinner, Mark walks up to Chiron with the plan for the music but Chiron just shook his head. _What? But I worked so hard on those._

I am a line breaker.

The campfire starts off with the usual amount of chatter. Chiron stomps his hoof for silence.

The campers quiet down and Chiron speaks, "Does anyone know what today is?"

Of course, Beth and Teddy's hands shoot up.

"The Battle of Manhattan!" they say in unison.

"Exactly, but I don't know if you know the heroes well enough, along with the event, and the events leading up to it." Chiron said with a gleam of mischief and also of pride in his eyes.

"Well, we know Annabeth Chase." Teddy said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't forget Nico di Angelo!" Daisy said with a wolf glare that made Teddy wince.

"Katie Gardner!" chimed in Miri.

"Lee an-" Mark was interuppted by Chiron.

"But do you _really _know of them and their deeds?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Chiron picks up a green/blue book and opens to the first page.

A large population of Camp Half-Blood groans.

"The Lightning Thief. First chapter: I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher."

**Okay, this was just the prologue. Next chappie coming soon!**

**I'm on break (more updates) ! Please put Eight Days A Week in your review if you are actually reading this.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all you people! Me, Daisy, is back! My beta is really busy, but all the chapters are written, waiting to be checked. D:**

**Enjoy my beautifuls!**

Chapter One: I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher

Chiron leans back and opens the book.

**Chapter One: I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher**

Teddy winced. "How do you accidentally vaporize anyone?"

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

The campers nodded in recognition.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth and try to live a normal life.**

Daisy snorted. "Too late for that one."

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Personally, I think scary is an understatement." Mark said. There were mumbles of understanding from all around the camp.

**If you're a normal kid thinking this is fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"It happened, alright." Peter whispered to Emily.

**But if you recognize- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too and they'll come for you.**

"Wow, this guy is pretty comprehensive of our kind." Miri whispered to Sabire, whose eyes showed the shock of how accurate this narration was.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn me!" Teddy yelled, trying to lighten the mood. Nobody laughed. The mood was too dark already. Daisy gave him a small smile to spare at least some of his dignity.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Immediately, all the campers buzzed with excitement. THE Percy Jackson? The Hero, Savior, Leader of Demigods all across the world? We would get to hear his thoughts on the world?

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

Oh no. Monsters.

Bethany thought, especially with her own monster experience at a young age.

**Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that.**

"We all are. No reason to be embarrassed." Daisy spoke cheerfully.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May when our sixth grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I know- it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

"Uh, what?" Bethany, Teddy, and Daisy snapped in unison. They had always felt a special connection to Greek and Roman _stuff._

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelt like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Chiron had a small, almost unseeable glint in his eye, and Emily, whose mother was the goddess of memory, was the only one who caught onto it.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I** **wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Um, I think he just jinxed it." Mark said matter-of-factly.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"And I was right."

**See bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield I had this accident with a Revolutionary War canon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus,**

"Of course he wasn't." Daisy said with a sigh.

**but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, my fourth-grade school when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

"He would be attracted to the sharks," Sabire mused.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Miri felt bad for the young Percy. He was trying at least.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded, kleptomaniac girl hitting my best friend Grover-**

There was audible gasps throughout the campers. First of all, Grover was the Lord of the Wild, and second of all, everyone knew his daughter Rose; she was the popular running instructor.

**in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Peter suddenly felt his dinner coming up.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Satyr alert. Wee-ooh." Teddy mumbled to himself and Daisy. She rolled her eyes but softly laughed.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Monster alert. Either one of them. Wee-ooh." Daisy mumbled back to Teddy.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Yeah, I like peanut butter, too, _but not in my hair. _" Miri said louder than normal, almost defensively.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover**

chorus of, "Oh, come on," spread through the campers like wildfire.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"Demigod always gets blamed, right?" Mike said, quieter than usual.

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right there and then. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"I sense action..." Sabire mumbled to Miri.

"You're correct, Sabire."

End of part one.

**Two more finals to go! If you're actually reading this, put Santa Fe in your review.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Expect updates for Campfire every Wednesday! I have gotten a Polyvore, follow me if you feel like it, I follow back! ginger-ale-ivlivs!**

**Part Two**

Sabire ducks her head down, worried for the untrained Percy.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

Chiron had the slightest smile once again, but Emily was the only one to notice. This time, though, she pointed it out quickly to Peter.

"That is not a good sign," Peter whispered to Emily.

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Even my brilliant mind was blown when it hit me how old this stuff was," Daisy whispered to Teddy, who nodded with understanding.

Teddy and Bethany exchanged looks, remembering Annabeth's battle with a sphinx years later.

**and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a ****_stele_****, for a girl about our age.**

Mark's eyes that have been downcast for ten minutes now, are suddenly fogged up thinking about how young that poor girl was.

**He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting**

"I'm starting to like this kid," Bethany said.

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Daisy quickly swallowed a gasp, remembering what her brother had told her. Mrs. Dodds is a disguise of one of the Three Furies. All she let out was, "Not only her eye is evil." and a snort.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia-**

"Georgia. Yeah, right." Guess who that was from.

**who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley-**

"Harley. Sure-eeee."

"Daisy, please shut up."

**right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Well, that's normal." Miri mumbled to Sabire. "That's what happened to my math teacher." Sabire responded with a shrug.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit-**

"Of course she does." Peter whispered to Emily who giggled.

**and figured I was devil spawn.**

"He-eee's the devil spawn."

"ENOUGH, DAISY."

"Whatever."

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"It's happened to all of us at one point." Mark had his signature smile back.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

Echoes of "Oh my gods," spread throughout the campfire.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you ****_shut up?_****"**

"Thank you, for the god's sake." Teddy and Daisy said in unison.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"I'm with you, kid." Daisy spoke, referring to her notoriously loud voice.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

There was something about the way Chiron spoke Mr. Brunner's parts that made something click in the back of her head, but she couldn't figure out what it was, Bethany thought.

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps, you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"Of course he recognizes it, it's a Greek exhibit. That's his heritage." Sabire said.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Wonderful explanation." Mark said with a laugh.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**

"Don't be so hard on the kid," Teddy spoke with a scowl.

**"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god-**

A sudden movement of three fingers over the heart spread through the camp.

**and-" "God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself.**

Sighs of relief spread through the campers like wildfire.

**"And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"This guy is comedy gold!" Mark exclaimed, slapping his knee.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Um, Teddy and I came out of our Dad's head? That's not disgusting." Beth scowled.

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"He should never, EVER, be a teacher." Daisy said.

**Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"It says that on the camp counselor's applications so HA." Miri said, louder than usual.

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Oh my gods, he doesn't know he's a demigod yet, does he?" Emily mused, shocked.

**"Busted," Grover muttered. "Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

_Radar ears…_ Bethany was onto something.

**I thought about his question and shrugged. " I don't know sir." "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed.**

_He doesn't know he's a demigod yet! He wouldn't know! _Miri yelled in her head.

**"Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson.**

"You asked him an extra question!" Daisy yelled.

**Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely indigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, its time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back us outside?"**

"That was depressing."

"It sure was."

**Hope you enjoyed! Put Cell Block Tango in your review if you're actually reading this!**


End file.
